Various types of games, such as basketball games, extend for a predetermined period of time, with that time being divided into separate periods that also have definite times. Scoring in such games is frequent, and the outcome of a game may depend upon determination of whether or not a particular play occurred during the running time of the game. In other words, many basketball games have had the outcome thereof hinge on whether a basket was scored before the game or period ended. A determination of whether or not a basket achieved at the end of a game or at the end of a period is often a judgement call of the officials. The official must determine when the game or period ended by listening for a buzzer, often when the crowd is quite noisy, and then making a mental determination if the shot should count. To say the least, this judgement call is difficult to make, and is often quite controversial.
Therefore, the art contains devices for determining if a scoring play occurred during or after a playing period has expired. While somewhat effective, these devices are not entirely successful and satisfactory because spectators, or even other officials, coaches and players are not immediately aware of whether a shot counted or not. This delay may remove some of the enjoyment from the game.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can control a basketball game by automatically determining whether a basket was scored during the playing time of the game, and which makes such determination immediately apparent to all spectators, players, officials and coaches.